Hybrid
Hybrids are a combination between two species, born from the union of two beings from different species. In the Charmed universe, it was revealed that many magical beings can have children with other magical species, resulting in the birth of hybrids. It is typical that these hybrids will inherit powers from one or both magical parents and may develop unique hybrid powers. Whitelighter Hybrids thumb|Wyatt Halliwell. Whitelighter-Witches are the cross between a witch and a whitelighter, which was originally a union forbidden by The Elders. The first of this breed was Simon Marks. Paige Matthews, the secret daughter of Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder, was the first to be revealed in the series. Additionally, the children of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt are all Whitelighter-Witches, even Melinda Halliwell, who was conceived after Leo became mortal due to residual Whitelighter DNA. In the Parallel World, a counterpart to Whitelighter-Witches exist in the form of Darklighter-Witches due to morality being reversed. Examples *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Tamora and Kat Mitchell *Matthew Halliwell *Simon Marks * Prudence Halliwell Demon-Mortal Hybrids , Phoebe's half-demon lover.]] Half-Demons are half mortal and half demon. Demon Hybrids possess souls and are capable of experiencing emotions like love, unlike pure demons. This can sway them to the side of good, as proven by Cole Turner through his love for Phoebe Halliwell. Some demons intentionally create hybrids by mating with mortals. Manticores are known to do this in order for their kind to blend in the mortal world. A half-demon known as Sirk once tried to become fully demon by killing all his mortal relatives. Examples *Cole Turner (as Belthazor) *Sykes *Half-Manticores (such as the Manticore Baby) *Sirk Belthazor Main2.jpg|Belthazor Sykes Human.png|Sykes (human form) Sykes Demon.png|Sykes (demonic form) Charmed609_076.jpg|Manticore baby Charmed705_017.jpg|Sirk Demon-Witch Hybrids in a dream.]] The unborn son of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner would have been the only known Demon-Witch hybrid in existence. The child died along with the Seer when she stole him from Phoebe and his powers overwhelmed her, vanquishing them both. Because of this, the child was never born or named. Cupid-Witch Hybrids A Cupid-Witch is a cross-breed between a cupid and a witch. Phoebe Halliwell and a cupid named Coop were set up by The Elders in hope that Phoebe falling in love with a cupid. The two married and had three daughters. It is unknown whether there are any other cupid-witch hybrids in existence. Examples *P.J. Halliwell *Parker Halliwell *P. Halliwell Warlock Hybrids , a warlock-human hybrid.]] Warlocks have been shown to be able to breed with other magical species, most notably a sorceress who produced a spawn with a Dragon. Examples *Brendan Rowe (former Warlock-Mortal Hybrid) *Dragon Warlocks (the spawn of a Dragon and a Sorceress) DragonWarlock4.jpg|The Dragon Warlock Darklighter-Witches in the alternate reality.]] Darklighter-Witches are the cross between a witch and a darklighter. They exist in the Parallel World as a counterpart species to Whitelighter-Witches due to morality being reversed. In the Parallel World, a counterpart to Whitelighter-Witches exist in the form of Darklighter-Witches due to morality being reversed. Examples *Paige Matthews/Alternate Universe *Wyatt Halliwell/Alternate Universe *Chris Halliwell/Alternate Universe EvilChrisHybrid.jpg EvilWyattBaby.jpg Category:Magical beings Category:Charmed terms